winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nuestra Música
Nuestra Música (One to One en Inglés y La Musica en Italiano) es una canción escrita por Riven para Musa, que aparece en el episodio El ojo del tiburón de la 5ª Temporada. Ambos la cantan durante el desfile de Stella. También aparece en Sueños rotos, en la fiesta de disfraces de Gardenia. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés, y por María José Estévez en el doblaje latinoamericano. Letra |-|Español Latino= Oigo tu canción Dentro de mi alma Y tu corazón Que se que me llama Sola no estarás Sabes que yo no estaré Lejos de ti Jamás Nunca necesité Que me rescataras Sabia cantar sola Mi voz me bastaba Ahora la voz de la razón Oí y se que mi canción Es para dos Ocultaba mis sentimientos Porque en fondo tenía miedo Pero solo tienes que decir mi nombre Y de donde esté Vendré Uno, dos así es nuestra música Esta canción es realmente única Cuando estamos juntos Es que mejor cantamos si, si Solos tu y yo Uno, dos mantendré la estática Sale tan bien, es casi automática El mundo se cae al oír Nuestra melodía-ía Sabía que junto a ti La música me haría más feliz |-|Inglés= I can hear your song Like a secret story I can hear your heart You don't have to worry Girl you're not alone You make it through 'Cause you know, you know That I play for you I never thought That I needed to be rescued Singing by myself How did my voice find you? Now you're here, it's clear I know that my song Was meant for two I've tried to hide it everyday 'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid But all you have to do Is say my name, it melts away So let's stay One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free I'm dancing to the groove It's the burnin' fire Can you feel this feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on This is my song You believed in who I am Girl you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you" girl One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free The world tonight belongs To me and to you Baby One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side (alright) Yeah we're better in harmony-ny (harmony-ny) It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static (it feels so right) Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy (Walls are, walls are coming down) I know I belong with you One to one, it's the sweetest music (yeah) Your music sets me free Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side (You and me with wings are free) Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy |-|Italiano= Quando arrivi tu arriva dritta al cuore Mi lasci senza fiato, senza parole Oggi sono qui per dirti che io ci sarò per te Fidati di me Io canto la mia rabbia e la mia passione Sei dentro ogni note, ogni emozione Ed è chiaro che siamo insieme Una ragione c'è Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto me troverai E canteremo ancora insieme La nostra canzone perché La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare Un po' più in alto insieme a te (te) E alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare E viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me E tutto il mondo canterà con noi (noi) Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Se penso a quante strade, quante paure Per stare insieme a te, mio testardo amore Oggi sono qui per dirti che mi fiderò di te Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto me troverai E canteremo ancora insieme La nostra canzone perché La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare Un po' più in alto insieme a te (te) E alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare E viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me E tutto il mondo canterà con noi (noi) Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai E volo un po' più in alto Con te ... Con te ... Baby! La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare Un po' più in alto insieme a te (te) E alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare E viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me E tutto il mondo canterà con noi (noi) Ancora più in alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai La musica ci fa andare oltre La musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere e volare Un po' più in alto insieme a te (te) E alziamo il volume La musica ci fa respirare E viaggerà oltre ogni confine Canta insieme a me E tutto il mondo canterà con noi (noi) Videos centre|thumb|450px centre|thumb|450px centre|thumb|450px centre|thumb|450px Curiosidades Este es la primera canción en el que la versión instrumental es diferente que la vocal, la segunda es Protegiendo el mundo de la 6 temporada. Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Musa Categoría:Riven Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos